


Te/ti amo !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino écrit une lettre pour se déclarer, parce que bordel c'est trop difficile de dire deux petits mots à voix haute.</p><p>Chanson/Thème de la Juke-box de la Saint Valentin de la Ficothèque Ardente : La déclaration d'amour de France Galle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te/ti amo !

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais très bien qu'entre la chanson de France Galle et le personnage de Lovino il y a un fossé avec des crocodiles affamés et même pas de passerelles pour traverser.  
> On est d'accord. Le contraste est intéressant. 
> 
> Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Ce chapitre est en fait la fin d'une longue histoire (non postée sur AO3) qui s'appelle Ange et démons Italiens. Il peut tout de même se lire séparemment.
> 
> Excusez le language fleuri de Lovino (c'est quoi comme tag ?).

_Quand je suis tout seul et que je peux rêver…_

Pas mal comme début. Lovino mâchouilla nerveusement son crayon. À chaque fois qu’il « dormait » chez le bastardo, sa nuit ne comportait aucun onirisme. Il se tapait Antonio et une nuit blanche. Putain. La dernière fois, Antonio avait essayé un truc pervers avec sa langue. Plus jamais, il ne se ferait embarquer par les fantasmes de ce bastardo. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de l’attacher aux barreaux du lit ? Gros pervers lubrique !

Le pire résidait dans le fait qu’il en redemandait à chaque fois.

_… je rêve que je suis dans tes bras…_

Lovino garderait cette pensée intime et parasite pour lui. Antonio sauterait au plafond en connaissant cette foutue dépendance à son corps. Enfin… L’idiota devait forcément s’en douter parce qu’il lui sautait dessus à la moindre occasion.

_… je rêve que je te fais tout bas une déclaration, ma déclaration…_

Faut pas rêver ! Lovino ne lui clamerait jamais son amour en pleine conférence de l’O.N.U., en réunion de l’U.E. ou autre rencontre diplomatique. D’ailleurs, il écrivait une putain de lettre parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à aligner deux mots en sa présence. Merde ! Ce n’était pas si compliqué !

_Juste deux ou trois mots d’amour_

_Pour te parler de nous_

_Deux ou trois mois de tous les jours_

_C’est tout_

Le « merci » de la dernière fois lui avait écorché la gorge. Lovino était dans une situation tellement désespérée qu’il avait demandé l’aide de Feliciano. Son jumeau avait plus de pratique que lui. Il avait essayé de rajouter un surnom affectueux autre que « bastardo », mais avait lamentablement échoué. Donc Antonio resterait son « bastardo ».

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça_

_Je voudrais tant mais je n’oserai pas_

Il se sentait handicapé des sentiments. Aussi, il y avait l’enjeu de ce : « Te/ti amo » à prendre en compte. Ouais, il se réservait le droit de le dire en Italien, parce que bordel se déclarer dans une langue étrangère se révélait encore plus difficile. Même pour une seule voyelle différente, bordel ! De plus, ce n’était pas sûr que le bastardo entende la différence tellement il serait content. Il comprendrait en italien. Ti amo. Le son ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Putain ! Ce genre de phrase tuait l’aura démoniaque à coup sûr.

_Je t’aime quand tu es près de moi_

_Je t’aime quand tu n’es pas là_

_Je pense à toi_

_Tout le temps._

_Je t’aime quand tu souris_

_Je veux des souvenirs avec toi_

_Des images avec toi_

_Des voyages avec toi_

_Je me sens bien quand tu es là_

Putain de bordel de merde ! C’était sorti sur le papier ! Ah ! Merci ! Grand merci mental ! Le progrès gigantesque ! Lovino respira un grand coup, espérant que le dire dans une lettre serait suffisant pour créer leur lien spirituel.

Dire « Ti amo » était d’une grande facilité quand il n’y avait pas d’engagement derrière. Lovino avait bien réfléchi avant de lier sa vie pour toujours avec celle du bastardo. Il en avait fallu des étapes et des discussions dans leur couple et une énorme dispute. Putain ! Il essayait d’être de plus en plus agréable pourtant ! Lovino savait qu’Antonio attendait des gestes de sa part, des preuves d’amour et des mots gentils un peu chaque jour. C’était normal dans un couple ! Lovino en avait conclu que, s’il ne pouvait parler de ses sentiments, il allait les écrire et les lui donner en lecture. Il aimait Antonio de tout son être, mais le dire tout haut voulait tout dire. Son âme serait liée à la sienne. À tout jamais. Lovino était effrayé quelque part par le pouvoir de ces deux petits mots. Il suffisait que cet amour échappe à ses lèvres une seule fois pour qu’Antonio se marie en quelque sorte avec lui pour l’éternité.

Feliciano lui avait conseillé de porter sa lettre en main propre à Antonio.

_« Une déclaration, ma déclaration… »_

Les yeux d’Antonio étaient rougis par les larmes de leur brève séparation. Son sourire s’élargit petit à petit en lisant la lettre. Heureux, il l’embrassa chastement avant de le titiller :

« Tu pourrais me le dire quand même.

-          Te amo ! »

Putain ! C’était sorti ! Et en espagnol, par-dessus le marché !

Lovino sentit le souffle de la magie évoluer autour d’eux et les lier pour la vie.

Antonio le prit dans ses bras, lui roula un patin du tonnerre et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise.

Et putain ! Encore ce désir explosif !

Lovino répondit à son étreinte, assoiffé de baisers et de peau dévoilée. Heureusement, Antonio eut la présence d’esprit de les entraîner à l’intérieur, parce que sinon les voisins auraient encore gueulé sur leur manque de pudeur. Antonio l’entraîna directement vers le canapé. Lovino laissa échapper un rire devant l’impatience d’Antonio qui le déshabillait à toute vitesse.

« Tu oublies le lubrifiant, bastardo !

-          Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je reviens ! »

Lovino ricana en le voyant se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon lors de sa course. Heureusement, Antonio se rattrapa plutôt bien et se débarrassa de son vêtement. Lovino ne se gêna pas pour mâter ses belles fesses, puis soupira quand il disparut de son champ de vision. Idiota !

Lovino constata de visu son érection phénoménale. Il n’y avait que son bastardo pour le foutre dans un état pareil en moins de cinq minutes.

« Je suis revenu ! »

Lovino gémit fortement quand Antonio prit sa verge sans sommation dans sa bouche.

Antonio arrivait encore à le surprendre, malgré qu’ils aient fait l’amour un nombre incalculable de fois.

Lovino sourit de bonheur, alors que son corps s’arquait de plaisir sous la langue experte d’Antonio. Sa main passa avec tendresse dans les cheveux fins d’Antonio, descendit jusqu’à sa mâchoire lentement pour le faire s’arrêter. Antonio leva les yeux vers lui avec tout l’amour du monde et descendit sa main entre ses fesses.

Ce n’était pas si difficile de se déclarer en fait.


End file.
